orenfandomcom-20200214-history
Alras
Alras Alras is a former nation that existed in both Aegis and Asulon. Alras had a reputation as being a largely peaceful, merchant nation that accepted all races to live, work and trade within Alras. During the Undead attacks in Aegis the nation fell after Oren and a few months before Kal'Urguan. In Asulon, Alras occupied a position north of the Cloud Temple Sanctuary, bordered by the Dwarven and Orcish lands. Following a long decline of the nation, Alras eventually was taken over by the Dwarves and the city was renamed Kal'Alras. Government System Led by a High King - The High King is the supreme leader of the nation as well as the Commander and Chief of the Alras military. - Appointed for life until death or resignation, at which point the Viceroy takes over until a new High King can be appointed. - The Viceroy is appointed through nomination by the High King. They act as second in command and assume the responsibilities of the High King in his absence. - The Viceroy is the most trusted adviser to the High King and answers to no one but the High King. - In the event that both the High King and Viceroy are unable to rule responsibility falls to the highest ranking Council member. If Alras is at war then leadership goes to the highest ranking military officer. The Council - There are seven council members chosen by the citizens of Alras. The council cannot vote unless all seats are filled. - Duties include establishing price ranges for goods bought and sold in Alras, documenting laws, ratifying trade agreements, affirming the position of Viceroy and appointing a new High King when there is need for one. Geography In Aegis, Alras was located to the west of the King's Road, connected by the High King's Road It was to the south of Oren and the north of Kal'Urguan. The city was massive and had large amounts of water to the north and forests to the south. In Asulon Alras was established to the north of the Cloud Temple Sanctuary. The lands of the nation were mostly forest with pine trees, and the Alrasian Sea in the east. In the Fringe, Alras was established on the upper ring of Kal'Arkon. Economy Throughout its history Alras was known as a trading nation. Inns, shops and other businesses made up the majority of trade for the nation. History City of Kal'Alras Algoda Tombstone lived in Kal'Urguan during the first hectic days when all people were born again in the Temple of Aegis. Already on the first days he quickly befriended two Dwarves named Rasun'Dural and Omithiel, and they helped a lot in the building in the public mine. They also built big parts of the wall outside Kal'Urguan. But Algoda and his friends noticed something after a while. King Simppa was never there to witness it all, and wasn't there to guide the Dwarves! He saw the new-born nation already fading away. The Dwarves had no army, no king, and almost no protection. Also there were rumours that a great evil was stirring in the north. Algoda knew that if that evil, whatever it would be, would come to Kal'Urguan, the whole city would be lost. He made up his mind, and decided to make a fortress town, easily defended and would have walls surrounding the whole town. Algoda and Rasun started to make expeditions to the northwestern parts of the land, and found a valley, surrounded by a big natural enclosure. They both thought the place was ideal and after a while they started the construction of the town. They realized a name was needed for town, and Algoda thought of the name Alras, a combination of the names Algoda and Rasun: Al-ras, thus the name: Kal'Alras. Algoda and Rasun had much help from several Dwarves, that also thought it would be necessary to have a strong defence in the north, so progress was made very quickly. In less than a week the town was complete, much thanks to the Grand architect Omithiel. During the time of construction, the Dwarves replaced the old King Simppa with Charles Grimlie, and quickly built up the declining nation. Charles Grimlie too saw the potential of Kal'Alras, so he raised the founder Algoda to Baron, and Rasun to overseer. Algoda and Rasun weren't prepared for what to come. They had built thirteen houses that they would house the guards, since the town would need a local guard force. But it only took two days after the opening of the town, and almost all the houses was either bought or reserved. People buzzed to the town like flies, so Algoda and Rasun had to quickly decide the town laws and rules. Neither of them were prepared for the quick population of the town, so they were very disorganized at the beginning. Then they sat down, and decided how much wages the guards should have, and other jobs as well. King Charles had also decided that all Barons should take taxes from their domains, so Algoda and Rasun needed to come up with a system for it. Luckily, Charles had appointed a tax collector, who already had system for collection. After two more days, they had covered almost all necessary laws and rules for the town, so stability and order finally came. For many days Kal'Alras thrived and prospered. The town had a population boom, and that made it possible to extend the city outside the valley for the first time, and make an outer wall. Then the Undead invasion came. Kal'Alrasian guardians were put on high alert, and they were told to be ready to either defend Kal'Alras to the bitter end, or help out if Kal'Urguan was attacked. Fortunately, the Undead had not invaded… yet. There were only unconfirmed reports of some Undead attacking guardians on patrol. Algoda quickly realized, after seeing Kal'Bryst be invaded, that Kal'Alras wouldn't stand a chance if a necromancer would show up, so he and the leader of the Disciples of Valor, Janik, made an agreement to merge their towns, so they would work together against the evil. They started clearing out the woods between the cities, and started building a long and big wall to defend their lands. The plan was to turn the whole area into a city, but they saw that it would be too big, and started to make districts instead, that would work as small towns inside the walls. Then disaster struck! A Human thief stole around 150 iron from King Charles personal belongings, and Charles retaliated with marching with an army to Al'Khazar and declared war against the Kingdom of Oren. That put Kal'Alras in a hard position, since both Humans and Dwarves lived in the city. So they declared themselves neutral to the cause, and thereby seceded from the kingdom of Kal'Urguan. Reports indicated that Charles wouldn't let Alras go without a fight, so Algoda, Rasun, Syrio and Valinsay started to venture throughout Aegis, hoping to find allies in the coming war. First they went to the kingdom of Oren, and convinced King Perea to help them in the war. Then they spoke to King Charles. He gave them two options. Either give him 128 pieces of diamond or be attacked. The Kal'Alrasians answered that they needed some time to think this through, and gathered the town council. A majority said that they didn't trust King Charles words, that he would perhaps attack them for more, even after they would have payed the diamonds. So this time, King Perea and Algoda ventured to Laurelin, hoping to gain the help from the Elves as well. They found High Prince Native and had a meeting about what to do. Prince Native said that he needed some time to think this through, and that he would need to talk to King Charles first. Birth of the Kingdom of Alras Then, as things looked most grim, the Town council received good news! Charles was retiring, and a new king was sought. They thought that by having a new king, the matter could settle peacefully, without paying everything they have or have to fight a war that could devastate them. They just hope that the new king, when he was elected, didn't follow in Charles footsteps and continue to put pressure at Kal'Alras. After some time, a new king was elected. Baron Belin of Himmelen was chosen as king, and it seemed like he didn't care so much about Kal'Alras so the council proceeded in building the nation up, with a working governmental system. But since the nation hadn't been made official, and the Kal'Alrasians were still not sure what the kingdom of Kal'Urguan would do, there was still tension in the air… But then, after some days, Algoda went to see the new king Belin. Algoda was hoping to persuade the king to ease the price, but the agreement that was made that day was far better that anyone could hope. He agreed to let Kal'Alras to become independent without a price! The citizens were overwhelmed by relief, and now officially declared the Kingdom of Alras independent! The Reconstruction Portion of a journal written by Alrasian Lord Kalen Forseth: Alras thrived for a time under Algoda and Rasun. Many people came to Alras, and the council was soon filled. I cannot speak of what it was like in Alras much before then. All I know is at the time I was a leader of the Elven Military, which we had renamed 'The Wardens'. I had quite a lump sum of money from selling materials The Wardens had collected. I headed to Alras which I had heard good things about, and pre-ordered a home that was being built by the Supreme Judge, Syrio Forel. The building was titled The Baron Towers. Now that I think about it, it was the cause of it all. Ha! A simple tower sparked a torrent that led to Alras today… Anyway, continuing. I returned one day to see how my home was coming along and overheard a conversation between Syrio Forel and Rasun, The overseer. This is as I remember it. Syrio: "But you cant do this! I BOUGHT THE PROPERTY! Tha' was my own money, I have put meh own sweat and TEARS into teh construction! You cant jus-" Rasun: "I'm afraid I have no choice in the matter Syrio, the people of Alras just dont feel it fits! I serve the PEOPLE, and they have told me it must go! Baron towers MUST GO!" Syrio: "It's NOT THA' EASY! I 'ave preorders for teh building, I 'ave spent their money! I cant, CANT return it! Ontop o' it, tis building… it tis not even finished and I 'ave praises coming from all 'ver Aegis! Teh Elven High Prince himself asked for a room at teh top! Teh dwarven king has even complimented it, and 'ight buy a home there! I cant just up and say 'I'm sorry, But I cant finish it. Teh building is bein' torn down.' " Rasun: "It's not my problem what happens to it, it just has to move." And with that it was done. Events were set in motion that no one could have predicted, save Syrio himself. After the argument I talked to Syrio, he was furious. He called Rasun as a 'corrupt leader' and wished him removed. I, as the leader of The Wardens, offered my PEACEFUL support. I contacted Prince Flefal, and he in turn contacted the High Prince with the situation. The High Prince offered support. The meeting came, and needless to say, it did not go well. The Elves offered peaceful backing, and the council very nearly split up about it. In all of that though, Syrio took the title of Overseer. And changed the history of Alras forever. Syrio was a wise Dwarf. He knew what he was doing with power, and it did not overwhelm him as it did Rasun. (As a side note here, Rasun for a while disliked Syrio, Rasun spread some lies that led to a lot of residents leaving Alras. Rasun's town which he was working on eventually failed, and he returned to Alras.) Let this be noted now - for a long while Algoda was away on a long journey. He did not hear of this news until later. When he did he was furious and demanded Rasun back as Overseer, though not directly. He did not see the situation, but fortunately, Syrio knew what he was doing. He refused until Algoda came and saw him. Syrio began ambitious building in Alras. The first that was to rise was the housing district. Many housing districts were resurrected, as well as great structures were resurrected, such as the Church, or the Mage's Council tower. The time came that Algoda met with Syrio. It was a short private meeting, where Algoda was in awe of Syrios accomplishments. Algoda resurrected a government system in Alras, declaring himself officially High King, along with Syrio Forel. This was a great feat, and things began to pick up. People moved back, a merchants district was made, which housed many shops. And then both Algoda and Syrio set out on separate journeys. Syrio looked to the heavens for inspiration. Algoda Looked to the earth for the future. This time was known as the 'Kingless Age' while it lasted for only a little while, short amounts of chaos erupted in the time frame, and everything changed when only one king returned. Only one king returned from his journey, sending the other a message that he would not return for a long time to Alras. High King Syrio Forel was the last High King, Algoda being called to walk the earth, for he could not return to his people for a while. When Syrio Forel returned to Alras, He changed everything. He ordered the entire city leveled. This frightened many people, and I oversaw the movement of valuables, making a storage outside of Alras. I took on the title of Lord to direct people in the efforts. Alras was leveled in days, and we set to work remaking the city. We are, still to this day building the city… But it is MARVELOUS! High King Syrio Forel leads the development, and he was indeed gifted with a vision of beauty on his journey… The walls of Alras stand strong, The gates Beam with might and elegance. I have set to work building a magnificent castle to possibly match the cities glorious design… Fall In 1349, Alras was attacked by Undead. In previous attacks, there had always been adequate defense against attacking Undead or monsters. However, buoyed by victory in Oren and attacks in Laurelin, the Undead managed to capture Alras. The city was tainted with miasma and transformed. Many were killed in the battle, with many more trapped to die slowly from starvation or miasma. With the fall of Alras, the citizens felt hopeless. Often the words "Why could we continue?", "What is the point of this anymore?" were heard. As Alras moved south to the plain near the Cloud Temple, many began to question their loyalty, and would have left, if not for High Magistrate Martin Benedict. The High Magistrate's Work Martin, formerly the FoA Commander, died trying to find Sage of the Ascended, Arcadius. In the end, Arcadius was found, and returned, but Martin died at his side. This was a blow for the United Aegis Coalition and ascended alike, but he returned from the dead by the grace of an Aengul, he served as an Ascended for a while, and then came to Alras, and became the High Magistrate, replacing Sypher. Martin was a great asset to Alras, being a strong leader, he took charge of Alras' refugees until Syrio returned from his journey. He led the people for a while. He ordered a temporary government set up, united the people, and established a tent camp for refugees. He was elected Reagent until Syrio's return. Asulon Word came in slowly but surely, Aegis was falling. Alras began to make preparations. A ship was commissioned by High King Syrio Forel to be made in the Verge, a mysterious land that was the one hope Alras had should Aegis fall. Royal Engineer Kalen Forseth led the project with aid, first establishing a wet-dry dock and then making the skeleton. in a month's time the boat was finished, and dubbed King Syrio's Beard. King Syrio's Beard For a year's time the citizens sailed upon this great vessel, and upon the high seas met many a wonder, but none were suitable. Eventually, they reached a continent of great proportion. Alrasian Sea The first sign of land was a inlet, and the shout rang out "land ho!" After sailing closer, the sailors and citizens alike upon King Syrio's Beard saw two statues constructed on the sides of a valley this river ran through. These figures were two Dwarves, one held a staff and a blade, warding off those who would attack, the other with his blade thrust forward, charging into battle. They decided to sail between them. Sailing under them, they came across a large sea, of great proportion. Scouting the area, they were in awe, and wanted to dock, but the coasts were rough, and the sea turbulent, so they kept sailing. The first view of their future homeland was a land bridge reaching over the entrance to a bay, and immediately they saw it for what it was: A safe haven, they docked there and began to build. Decline For many years in Asulon, Alras continued to prosper as it had in Aegis. But over time, events came to change the face of the former grand nation. The reputation of a peaceful, neutral nation Alras had once held was shattered when they declared war on Renatus and later Salvus. Alrasian citizens left the nation and political infighting among the Alras leaders became common. Finally, Alras was nearly empty and the mad King Aislin took charge. The Dwarves and Orcs were at war, and Alras lay between their lands. The city became a fighting ground between the races, both seeking it for themselves. In the end the Dwarves retook the city and named it Kal'Alras, a throwback to what the city had once been and what it had now become. Kal'Alras After having rebuilt Kal'Alras, the Dwarves lived there for around 20 years, after which Gulroid Goldhand, leader of the Goldhand clan who'd taken charge in Kal'Alras, sold it to Queen Kyral Hightower. This trade certainly wasn't a success, after finding out Gulroid had not informed his fellow clanmembers of it. A grand discussion came, after which Gulroid settled the case and Alras was finally in Kyral's hands. Kal'Alras was abandoned along with Asulon. Rebirth in the Fringe Following the destruction of Anthos and the return of High King Syrio, Alras was reformed in the Fringe. After striking an alliance with the Dwarves of Urguan, the followers of Syrio were given a third of the upper ring of the strange landform that encircled the new Dwarven city of Kal'Arkon. Growing from a ramshackle collection of tents and farmlets, the new city-state of Alras soon grew into a thriving metropolitan centre, catering to all would show tolerance and respect within its walls. Due to their arrangement with the Dwarves, Alras has found itself embroiled in the conflicts that the Dwarves face - going as far to abandon their neutrality and engage in battle with Oren during the Fringe War (also known as the Zion War in Oren).